Claire and Niki meets the Charmed ones
by lizzie.clark.79
Summary: In this one Claire and Niki are talking then suddenly 4 women appear in the same room, while Claire was thinking of ways to stop Noah


**Heroes/Charmed**

Summary Peter and Niki are married with four kids Micah who is 18 Josh who is 6 and twin girls Roxy and Lilly who are 4 they live in New York. Nathan Meredith and Claire all live together. From my last story Peter, Nathan, Niki and Claire had gone to London and fought Samuel and made sure he was no longer a threat.

In this story it starts with Nathan, Meredith and Claire and then Peter and Niki come into later and also they all meet new people that have powers but they are not like them at all not really.

**At Nathan's house.**

Nathan walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. Claire walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar and sighed a little. Nathan heard her and turned around looking at Claire "Is everything okay?" he asked her. Claire barely smiled and nodded a little, "Yeah" she replied. Nathan continued looking at her and reached his arm over to her placing his hand on her arm. "You can tell me Claire, I'm always going to be here for you with whatever is bothering you" Clare moved her arm and stood up walking towards the front door. "I know" she sighed again looking down "I just need time to myself I think"

Nathan watch his daughter walking towards the door "Okay Claire, I'm here if you want to talk okay oh and I know you're about to go out but we are all off to go see Peter and Niki soon so don't be too long getting back okay" Claire stopped at the front door and turned to Nathan "You know what I'll wait till we go see them" she heads to her room walking pass her Mom, Meredith and closes her bedroom door.

Meredith walked over to Nathan, "What's up with Claire?" She asked him. Nathan cut his sandwich in half and gave half to Meredith "I don't know she didn't tell me when I asked her" he took a bite from his sandwich. Meredith picked up her half of the sandwich "Does she know that we're off to meet your brother and Niki?" Nathan swallowed "Yes she knows I told her as she walked towards the door then she went to her room"

Meredith and Nathan finished their sandwich and got ready to meet up with Peter and Niki "Claire are you ready?" Meredith shouted. Claire came out her room ready to go. "Yeah I'm ready lets go" She walked over to the front door and walked out the house faster than Peter when he uses his power to run really fast. Nathan and Meredith followed her out the house and locked the door behind them.

**At Peter's and Niki's place.**

Claire walked up to Peter's door and knocked it. Nathan and Meredith followed Claire and waited for Peter to answer the door. Peter went and answered the door. He opened the door and saw it was his brother, Meredith and Claire. "Hey, come in" Peter said smiling opening the door wider for them to come in.

They all walked in and Peter closed the door behind them. "You can go through to the garden if you like, that's where Niki the girls and Josh are" Peter said as he moved away from the front door. Meredith and Nathan went out through to the garden, while Claire hugged her uncle tight. "I missed you Peter" She said. Peter hugged Claire back. "I missed you too Claire" They both came out of the hug and went into the garden where everyone else was.

Roxy, Lilly and Josh were all playing in their tree house which Peter had made for them and Nathan helped him build it also. Nathan went over to them and began to join in with their game. Meredith watches Nathan playing with the kids and she smiled for a bit. Then the smile faded as she started to think about what it would of been like if her and Nathan had stayed together and raised Claire, a tear rolled down her cheek and she went and sat on the swing just thinking about it.

Peter saw Meredith and wondered if she was alright so he went over and sat on the swing next to her. "Are you alright Meredith?" he asked. Meredith wiped the tear away and nodded a little. "Yeah I'm fine" she barely smiles. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone" Peter said to her. Meredith looked at Peter and knew he wouldn't say anything. "I was just thinking what it would have been like if me and Nathan stayed together and raised Claire" Meredith said sounding sad. "Oh, well I know if you both did raise Claire you would have done a great job" Peter replied. "Thank you Peter, do you really mean that?" Meredith asked. "Yes I do mean that" Peter replied. Meredith smiled and felt a little better.

Niki and Claire stood just next to the back door talking. "So, Claire how have you been?" Niki asked. "I've been good" she sighed a little. "What's wrong Claire do you want to talk somewhere else?" Niki asked putting her hand on her Claire's arm. Claire looked at Niki as if she was about to burst into tears and nodded. Niki and Claire went inside and went upstairs to Niki's and Peter's bedroom so that if anyone did come inside they wouldn't bother them.

Claire sat on the bed looking down. Niki went and sat next to her putting her arm around Claire. "Tell me what's wrong?" Niki asked. Claire looked up at Niki. "It's Noah..." "What about him?" Niki replied. "He keeps trying to come back into my life, he wants me to go back to Claire Benet instead of being Claire Petrelli" Niki looked at Claire, "Tell him if doesn't stop bothering you that you'll go to the police" "I told him that, but he said it would do any good. Ugh!" Claire got up starting to get worked up. "I just want him to leave me alone, I'm with my real family now and I am finally happy, why can't he see that." "Do you want me to pay him a visit and by me I mean Jessica" Niki replied with an evil smirk.

Claire shook her head. "No that won't do any good, there has to be something else that we can do" Niki replied back "Like what though?" As Niki and Claire were trying to think of something, suddenly a group of people orbed in. Niki and Claire were stunned at what they saw and moved back. All four women looked around and saw Niki and Claire staring at them. "Hi, who are you?" One of them asked. Claire and Niki looked at each other then back at the four women. "I'm Claire and this is Niki" Claire answered. "Who are you?" Niki asked. "I'm Prue, and these are my sisters Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell, we're witches." Claire and Niki looked at each other again then back to the women. "So do you have powers and cast spells and stuff?" Claire asked.

Phoebe nodded "Yeah we do I can get premonitions, levitate and I am also an empathy" "Yeah and I can freeze and blow things or people up" said Piper. "I can move things with my eyes or my with hands without touching them and can do it to people to" said Prue who is the oldest sister. "And I can orb as what you saw and also move things or people just by calling it or their name" said Paige. "Well I am super strong and can tear people apart with my bare hands" Niki replied. "I can heal myself and I don't feel pain." Phoebe walked over to Claire and Niki "It's nice to meet you both" she said. "It's nice to meet all of you too" Claire replied. Niki pulled Claire back "Hey maybe these girls can help us get rid of Noah" Niki whispered to Claire. "Yeah you're right he would never see it coming" Claire whispered back.

Claire walked towards Phoebe "So are you guys good or evil?" "We're good" Paige replied. "We're not just good, we're the charmed ones" said Prue. "Yeah the power of four" said Piper. Niki moved and stood next to Claire "That's great" said Niki. "Yeah, because I have this man that won't stop bothering me, and I was hoping you would help me get rid of him?" Claire asked. "Well that depends, because if he's a mortal then we can't kill him or anything" Phoebe replied. "But if he is a demon or a warlock then we can vanquish him with a spell" Prue also replied.

Niki looked at Claire and Claire looked at Prue and Phoebe thinking the same thing as Niki was. "Well he is a demon and he needs to be stopped" Prue and her sisters all gathered around talking and thinking about it then the turned facing Niki and Claire. "Okay, we'll vanquish him for you" said Paige.

"You will" Claire said with a smile not knowing what vanquished meant "Thank you so much for doing this" said Claire. "You're welcome just tell us his name and where we can find him" Prue replied. "His name is Noah Bennet I'm not sure where he would be though" Claire told them. Niki stepped forward "We can ask Micah to ask Molly for us" Claire turned to Niki "Yeah, that's a good idea." Piper looked at Niki and Claire wondering who Micah and Molly were. "Who are they?" asked Piper. Niki looked to Piper "Micah is my son and Molly is his girlfriend." She replied. Phoebe put one hand on her hip "Okay, well I don't know how they can help" Phoebe added. "Molly can find people anywhere" Claire answered. "Yeah, well unless they're dead"

So Paige orbed Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Niki and Claire to where Micah and Molly were. "Where are they?" Paige asked looking round unsure what they looked like. Niki called Micah's name and he came out of a room with Molly behind him. "Yeah mom, what's up?" he asked. "We need Molly to find Noah for us" Niki replied. Micah looked at his mom then at Molly and Molly shook her head scared. "Sorry mom I can't ask her, he's been terrorising everyone lately" Claire suddenly came forward "WHAT!" she got really angry. "What the hell has he been doing?" raising her voice because Noah makes her really angry now.

Micah looked to Claire "Ever since you and Nathan came closer he got jealous and tries everything to get you and Nathan apart so you can be his daughter again" Phoebe overheard and walked over to Micah and Claire "Whoa hang on a moment Noah is your dad?" Claire looked to Phoebe, "He's by adopted dad his not my real dad and he will never be adoptive dad again or anything for that matter" Claire stormed off, pissed. Niki went to go after her but Paige stopped her. "Hey, what the hell she needs me" Niki told Paige. "I'll go talk to her, I know what she is going through" Niki stared at Paige "How do you know..." Paige cut Niki off "Because I was adopted then I found my sisters and real parents that's why" Niki folded her arms glaring at Paige.

Paige went and found Claire, "Hi, If you want to talk about it you can, I know what you're going through" Claire tuned and looked at Paige "How, were you adopted, was your family killed by someone you thought you could trust" Claire suddenly broke down in tears as she fell to her knees. Paige walked over and sat besides her putting her arms around her. "I am adopted and my adoptive parents were killed in a car accident, I had orbed out the car without either realizing I had done and blamed myself for what happened because I was so mad with them" Claire cried in Paige's arms. "I loved them so much but we had an argument and I blamed myself for what had happened to them" Paige continued to say. Claire still crying hugging Paige. "That's awful" Claire said whilst crying. "Yeah, well my sisters and Leo helped see I wasn't to blame by get Clyde to take me back to see what really happened and that I was meant to survive the crash to find my sisters and my real parents." Claire sniffled "I suppose that's good, but Noah my adoptive dad got my adoptive mom and brother killed and our dog too" Paige still holding Claire in her arms comforting her... "How did he get them killed, if you don't mind me asking?" Claire sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheek. "He went back to tracking people like me and he crossed over a line with one that he should've never crossed because he was dangerous and short story short he found my mom and brother and and killed them with his ability"

Paige held Claire tighter, "I'm so sorry about your loss and to me this Noah guy sounds evil, bringing danger into your life and having your family killed like that" Claire took a deep breath "Now he won't leave me alone, because I choose to live with my real mom and dad" "That's why you want him dead" Claire looked at Paige "I want him to leave me and my family alone" "But you agreed to vanquish him and that kills them basically" Paige replied."Oh, I didn't realize it meant that" said Claire. Claire thought about it and decided to vanquish Noah seeing as if she didn't Noah would never leave her alone or Nathan.

Claire and Paige went back to everyone else and got Molly to find Noah for them so that Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige could stop him once and for all. Molly found him and gave the address to Piper. Piper smiled and thanked Molly and told Paige the address and Paige orbed everyone but Micah and molly to the address.

**With Noah**

Claire saw Noah and went over to him. "You just don't know how to give up do you Noah!" Claire said angrily. Noah saw Claire and Niki and four women with them "It's dad to you Claire" Niki saw how pissed Claire got when Noah said that and she grabbed Noah and throw him across the room. "She's not your daughter anymore when are you going to get that into your think head" Noah sat on his knees "She'll always be my daughter not Nathan he was never there for her like I was" Claire raised her voice at Noah "I am not your daughter anymore I never was and never will be you killed mom and Lyle and " Niki beat Noah with her super hard kicks and punches "Some father you are to her, you take her in as your own and then down e line you take away her brother and mom by getting them killed, yeah father of the year you are" Niki carries on beating him "You're scum, you belong in hell with my dad"

Noah tried getting up but Niki kept putting him back down. Claire turned to the Halliwell sisters "You can vanquish him now" she looks over her shoulder "He's nothing to me" Claire walked off. Niki left Noah bleeding on the floor and followed Claire.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all cast a spell saying it at the same time. "Small of mind, big of woe. The pain you cause, you now will know." The sisters watch Noah blow up as he got vanquished by them and sent to hell.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige went to get Claire and Niki. Piper walked over to them and put her hand on Claire's shoulder "He's gone now" Prue also walked over to Claire with Phoebe and Paige and they all hugged her. "He's never going to bother you or your family again" said Prue.  
Claire hugged them back "Thank you so much for helping me" she smiled like Meredith. Paige orbed everyone back at Peter's and Niki's place.


End file.
